


X-ray

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [24]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She picks a red plaster, last time she picked blue.





	X-ray

The x-ray says her arm is broken in three places. She doesn't cry. The nurse tells her she's brave, and makes a fuss of her. Madelyn picks a red plaster, last she chose blue. 

If the doctor doesn't believe her lies then it doesn't show. Her mom stands tense an ironing board, scared Madelyn will reveal how it really happened. 

Madelyn wishes her mom was as upset about her arm as she was at the thought that she might tell. 

She wishes they had brought Teddy to the hospital with them. The thought of being at home alone with her dad makes her stomach hurt.


End file.
